


(moon prism power) make up!

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Bokuto's taking the news that he actuallyisthe moon prince he's been trying to find and protect rather hard. Akaashi and the other sailor scouts do their best to lift his spirits and ease his fears.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	(moon prism power) make up!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuto Week 2020 Day 3: **Domestic** /wet/ **Royalty!AU**
> 
> Heavily inspired by the last few pages of [Sailor Moon, Act 9](https://missdream.org/sailor-moon-scanlations/sailor-moon-manga-scanlations/act-9-serenity-princess/), which impacted me deeply as a child. There's no Tuxedo Mask character in this fusion, fair warning (because honestly if it was anyone it would be Akaashi or Kuroo and at the point that I realized that I was already NECK DEEP and I didn't want to rewrite.) 
> 
> (i hope someone who reads this is deeply inspired to write the version where Akaashi is Tuxedo Mask and Kuroo is Luna, tbh) 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy; I had a ton of fun translating this prompt into something interesting that worked with Bokuto's character.

"Koutarou? Sweetheart, your friends are back again today, they just want to see you. Do you think you can open the door?"

Koutarou can. He's probably physically able, but the door is very far away and it's easier to just... be still and quiet, instead. There's always been a certain place in his room where it just feels safer. With the windows open, letting in soft road sounds outside and the occasional voice, it's easy to sit and think about that instead of answering his mom's weirdly hesitant questions.

Besides, there's... a whole new obstacle that he would have to get around before he got to the door, one his mom wouldn't miss if he went to talk with her. He doesn't know what to do with all of it, so he's sitting and thinking and sitting and trying not to leak any more exhausted tears.

"Koutarou--!" His mom's voice rises sharply, then stops. He thinks she's probably calming herself down with a deep sigh. "Koutarou, don't leave them hanging. If you need anything-- if you need anything, just tell me, ok?"

Koutarou curls up into a tighter ball and still doesn't answer. There's a waiting silence, and then an empty one on the other side of the door as he hears his mom shuffle softly away.

Koutarou sits. He doesn't know how long he sits, but it's a while. He doesn't move until he hears a familiar voice say "Bokuto-san." When he blinks his eyes open, they feel so sore, but he doesn't want to leave Akaashi waiting-- his friend and guardian has proven he won’t hesitate to use his sharp beak to nip Bokuto out of a pout.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi insists from his perch a few feet away on the back of Koutarou's desk chair. 

"Agaashi. Hey. I'm sorry about the hair everywhere. I just woke up and it was all-- like this. I think it's still growing." 

"Yes. The Prince kept his hair exceptionally long, and tied it back; I remember well, now. May I sit with you, Bokuto-san?" 

Koutarou hesitates, fiddling with the ends of a clump of his newly grown hair. It doesn't look any different than it had when it was shorter except the colors looked more blended like this. It was... not bad. Just strange. Much of Koutarou's already strange life has become that way in the last day. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

Akaashi doesn't bother to ask if he can land on Koutarou or not; he just spreads his wings and hops into the air, gliding silently over to settle perfectly on Koutarou's arm. Koutarou doesn't bother moving it away from where it's wrapped around his knees; Akaashi doesn't even make a sound when Koutarou takes complete advantage of the position to bury his face in the soft, soft feathers over Akaashi's belly. He's glad that barred owls are so big, and that Akaashi in particular has always been cuddly. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says again, much softer. "The other sailor scouts have become very worried about how you have taken this news. Will you really not see them?" 

Koutarou groans. "I do want to see them! I just-- I don't know how to.... Ugh. It's just different now, Akaashi. It's not just what they call me, I feel so different now, too." 

"Ah. You are recalling memories?" 

"Yeah. You know, it was hard enough just living with myself up there, now I have a whole 'nother life to deal with, and I can't help but think that I’m already screwing up. I don't want to...." 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi fluffs his feathers up and gently nudges at Koutarou's hanging head. "Please, tell me what is troubling you. We can work it out together." 

Koutarou sighs lightly, a much quieter sound than he had ever thought he was capable of. "I don't want to disappoint them, Akaashi. I don't want them to be disappointed in me when they worked so hard--" he chokes and swallows the sharp lump in his throat. God, he loved them, had loved them, and _God_ , they had loved him so much when he had been that other him, that beautiful, shining self he had been sitting on a cut-crystal throne. "They worked so hard to save me-- and so did you! I remember you so well now, Akaashi! You all worked so hard to save me and the Moon Kingdom but I'm not-- I'm not that Prince. I'm just Bokuto Koutarou--" 

Akaashi stops him from talking with a short, sharp nip on the ear. 

"Ouch! Hey!" 

"That is enough of that, Koutarou," says Akaashi, who cuddles even closer and forces Koutarou to accommodate his feathery body. "Surely if you are remembering that much you must also know that whatever pain they experienced, it was all to maintain their relationship with you. And surely even you can see that even with our altered memories, you were the one who brought the sailor scouts together again! You are still their leader now, even if you are also their prince. They need you." Akaashi bobs his head down to fix Bokuto with large, dark eyes. "We _all_ need you, Bokuto-san." 

Koutarou tries to believe Akaashi's earnest voice. "You don't wish it was really Oikawa after all?" He whispers, his greatest and most secret fear. 

Akaashi churrs. He sticks his beak back into Koutarou’s hair, preening him gently. "No. It never felt right to call him Prince; he never really felt right claiming that title, either, trust me. I was not drawn to him like I was drawn to you, even when I thought I was being directed to the leader of the Prince’s guard and not the Prince. We are your protectors and advisors, Koutarou, and we knew you even before we knew who you truly were." 

"You did?" 

"Of course, Bokuto-san. Now please, I believe that the other sailor scouts are currently devising an ill-advised scheme to scale your house and come through your windows-- won't you save myself and Iwaizumi-san the breath we would waste scolding them, and just let them in?" 

Koutarou laughs wetly and hugs Akaashi gently one last time. "Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Akaashi!" 

Akaashi puffs up again, embarrassed. "Yes, yes, well. Quickly, tuck your hair back and ask your mother to send them up." 

☽ ☾

Oikawa slams both hands against either side of the doorjamb as soon as he skids into view five minutes later. "Your _highness_!" 

"Hey, hey, hey, Oikawa!" 

"You are never allowed to shut me out like that again, your highness, never _ever_. You worried me sick, Bokkun!" 

"Oikawa, give him a break." Huffs the black and white husky who had practically slid into the room behind Oikawa. "This was a lot to process, for all of us, he just needed time." 

"Just because I only realized yesterday that I've been responsible for him this _entire time_ doesn't mean that I'm giving myself breaks here, Iwa-chan!" 

"I know how you feel, I just--" Iwaizumi cuts off with a yelp as Kuroo stumbles right over him, already saying Koutarou's name frantically. As he stammers apologies, Daichi and Ushijima come in hot on his heels-- Daichi sighs and slumps back against the door they hurriedly close behind them, looking relieved. Ushijima wastes no time talking. He walks directly over to where Koutarou is still sitting propped up against the wall and kneels beside him, looking perfectly calm except for the wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

"Oikawa is right, Iwaizumi, your Highness. You should not have left us waiting so long. We were quite concerned." 

Oikawa snorts and Kuroo, who slides down the wall on Koutarou's other side, gives a weak laugh. 

"Don't let him trick you, Bo, Ushijima was wearing the pavement down, pacing." 

"As I said, I was concerned." 

"We all were," Daichi tells him, settling across from Koutarou in a similar pose. Oikawa flounces over last and slumps against Daichi with a huff. 

"I know. Thank you for being worried! Or, I mean, thank you for looking after me. I panicked, I think. I didn't want you to--" Akaashi makes a sound when Koutarou hesitates. He sighs, gustily and says in a rush, "Ididn'twantyoutobedisappointed!" 

Kuroo's face droops into a frown. "Disappointed? Bo, why the hell would we be disappointed? The plan worked, our zero hour plan actually _worked_. We're all together again, even Akaashi and Iwaizumi!" He wraps Koutarou up against him and ruffles his hair as best he can when it's so long. "We should be celebrating! We should be going nuts!" 

"Kuroo, stop that, you'll tangle his hair!" Oikawa huffs. "Bokkun, please come here-- I'll put it up for you." 

Koutarou can't help the way he perks up immediately. "You know how?" 

"I _remember_ how. Come here. Hello Aka-chan, would you mind just-- perfect." Oikawa pulls Koutarou too him stubbornly until Koutarou’s settled in front of him, at the rough center of his ring of friends. "Do you have a comb?" 

Koutarou does, and Daichi runs to get it quickly. All of them settle around him in a ring, the four cardinal points of Bokuto Koutarou's world. The people who always wanted to follow where he led, the four people that had loved him and had risked everything so that they could all end up here again. 

"I can't believe I forgot how pretty it was," he hears Oikawa say behind him. Ushijima, unashamed, reaches out for Koutarou's hair, carefully arranging a nearby few strands into a tidy fan. Oikawa shifts and lifts and twists his hair up-- Koutarou can feel it. "Dai-chan, will you-- thank you." 

"Hey, Bo?" Kuroo asks quietly. Koutarou's wandering attention snapped to him quickly. "Do you understand what I'm saying? We're just-- I know it's really hard right now, but we're just so happy you're safe and here." He shuffles closer; they're all so close to Koutarou. 

"Yeah, man, I get it," Koutarou tells all of them, and he finds that he means it. Whatever part of himself that had been fighting the memories of his past life, it eases suddenly. He feels like he can finally breathe. "I'm so happy you guys found me again. I'm so happy we're here!" 

"Of course, we're here," Daichi says to his left; when Koutarou looks at him, he’s smiling. 

"You found us, after all." 

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this au just vaguely, and then i was hit so violently with the image of Sailor Venus!Oikawa that I just had to commit. 
> 
> Hit me up on the tweeter: @theseourbodies


End file.
